


TOW The Dictionary Definition

by itsafour



Category: Friends;
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafour/pseuds/itsafour
Summary: "So… are you really okay with not going out with anybody else?" - This is set on season 5, after The One Hundredth. Mushy season 5 mondler because they're the cutest ever.





	TOW The Dictionary Definition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is too sappy, but it's here anyway. I imagine this is what happened later that day after the whole goofing-around-in-the-dictionary thing.

They were lying in bed, enjoying all the good substances released into their bloodstream after their love-making. Chandler rested his head in the valley between her breasts, his nose inhaling that great scent coming from her fresh, sweaty skin. He did that so often after sex he even wondered if the action was too intimate, deciding it would be okay since she didn't seem to mind. The small smile placed on her face and her hand lovingly scratching the hair on his nape confirmed his conclusions.

Monica always looked too happy and too excited about sharing her bed with him, however, he noticed, her body spoke much more than her words. Chandler figured she was constantly scared of scaring him off by saying too much – it was an interesting shift, for once not being the one continually afraid of wrecking everything by saying something wrong. Well, he was still terrified about it. That day he managed to almost destroy the best thing he ever had by telling her they were just goofing around. Everything turned out fine in the end, she even told him he wasn't as bad at fixing things as he's always thought he was. Were all the gods finally looking after him?

"So… are you really okay with not going out with anybody else?" He didn't look up, but he could feel her body tensing a little at his words. Oh, good, I did something wrong again, didn't I, and there he was, on the verge of freaking out. Did he sound like a jealous boyfriend or something? Did she feel like he was trying to corner her? Did she want to go out with Dan The Male Nurse after all?

She took too long to say anything, which only made him regret saying words in the first place.

"Are you?"

"What?" He was puzzled.

"Are you okay with not going out with anyone else?" She answered the question with the same question. Huh.

Chandler shifted his body, resting himself on his elbow beside her. His immediate response was kissing her mouth, and she sighed, as if she was holding her breath.

"Why would I want to when it's been so good goofing around with you like this?", he said with a low-slash-teasing voice and a soft smile.

Monica's face would make one expect some scolding. She just laughed instead.

"I don't want to goof around with anybody else either," she finally answered the original question.

"That means… we'll just goof around… exclusively?" he inquired tentatively, doing his best not to avoid her eyes.

"I guess so." Ooooh, here it comes, that beautiful smile of hers, all white teeth and shining eyes. Even his mind was babbling.

"Do you… um… see an expiry date on the whole goofing around thing?", he felt like a teenage boy at a loss for words when communicating with a crush. What am I, 14?

She chuckled softly, finding his suddenly shy behavior so very endearing. "Not at all."

Monica looked at him with such bright eyes he almost let himself believe there was something more there, something more than just "I'm having fun" and "the sex is good", but he couldn't allow himself to believe that. Not yet, it was too soon.

She kept staring at him with those blue eyes, hitched breathing and everything. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but he could swear he could hear her heartbeat getting faster. Chandler thought he should do something, anything, before he exploded from the too many frantic thoughts and bundled feelings having a parade inside him. Positioning his mouth on hers, fiercely kissing her lips – that seemed like a good idea for now; it was much easier using that particular action to express himself in a way he knew he would never be able to with words. Monica gave the impression she was rather enjoying that; her arms wrapped around his neck, a leg going up his hip, her foot already rubbing his buttocks.

Chandler broke the kiss to look at her, "Man, I thought I was a fairly horny person until I started sleeping with you."

She snorted, hitting his arm playfully. "Shut up and put out."

And then he did.


End file.
